you're an angel
by AyuRahayu
Summary: Kau harus ingat bahwa aku akan terus bersamamu. Walaupun tidak secara langsung berada disampingmu tapi aku akan tetap terus hidup dalam dirimu. Itulah janjiku. -Kim Heechul-


**You're An Angel**

Cast :

Kim Jung Soo

Kim Heechul

Author :

Ayu Rahayu

Editor :

Mumus Eonni ^^

Genre :

Family, Brothership, Hurt

Summary :

Kau harus ingat bahwa aku akan terus bersamamu. Walaupun tidak secara langsung berada disampingmu tapi aku akan tetap terus hidup dalam dirimu. Itulah janjiku. -Kim Heechul-

Disclaimer :

Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan SM Entertaiment tentunya. Tapi.. Cerita ini hanya milik saya seorang ! ^_^

Warning :

Typo(s) bisa ditemukan dimana-mana dan ejaan juga tidak sesuai EYD.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Jung soo, aku akan berjanji padamu bahwa aku akan terus bersamamu"**_

_**"Janji ?"**_

_**"Ne janji"**_

_**"Jangan pernah mengingkari janji itu ne Heenim"**_

_**"Ne Jung Soo. Walaupun aku tidak bisa terus berada disampingmu, tapi aku janji aku akan terus berada bersama dengan dirimu"**_

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menampakkan wujudnya di ufuk timur, menampakkan rona terang saat pijaran bola panas itu merambah setiap belahan bumi. Cahayanya yang berwarna keemasan mulai merambah masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar bernuansa putih itu.

Seorang namja berkulit pucat yang tengah tertidur lelap disisi kanan ranjang berukuran king size itu mulai menggeliat pelan, merasa terusik oleh sinar mentari yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Euuhgg.." lenguhnya pelan. Matanya mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan iris berwarna coklat madunya. Dipandangi sekelilingnya, putih. Ya.. Ini adalah kamarnya. Kamar yang telah ditempatinya selama bertahun-tahun, kamar yang menyimpan banyak kenangan, kamar telah menjadi saksi bisu kesakitannya.

_**"Aaarrrrghh.."**_

_**"Heenim kau di mana"**_

_**"Heenim appo.."**_

_**"Heenim aku mohon hentikan sakitnya"**_

_**"Hiks.. Heenim.. Hikss.."**_

Dengan gerakan pelan tangannya mulai meraih sebuah figura di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Ditatapnya foto yang terdapat dalam figura tersebut.

Sepasang namja dan yeoja paruh baya terlihat saling berpelukan sambil tersenyum menatap dua orang namja yang juga terlihat berpelukan dan tertawa. Didalam foto itu semuanya tampak sangat bahagia, tapi tidak untuk namja yang tengah menatap foto itu di tangannya. Tatapannya terlihat sendu, tersirat kesedihan dibalik iris coklat madunya itu.

"Heenim.." gumam namja itu pelan, diusapnya foto yang masih di tangannya itu dengan lembut.

Tes... Tes... Tes...

Tetesan bening itu telah turun. Ya.. Namja itu menangis.

Saat itu juga di peluknya figura itu dengan erat. Tetesan air mata terus turun menelusuri setiap lekuk wajanya. Suara isakan telah memenuhi ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih ini.

'Heenim' tak ada hentinya namja berlesung pipi ini menyembut nama itu disela-sela tangisnya.

Cklek !

"Kau sudah bangun chagi" terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar namja yang masih setia dengan posisi berbaringnya dan jangan lupakan figura yang terus di peluknya dengan erat.

"Jung Soo.." gumam yeoja paruh baya itu miris melihat air mata yang telah membasahi wajah pucat namja dihadapannya.

"Kau harus ingat bahwa kau masih dalam masa pemulihan. Jadi jangan terlalu banyak pikiran dulu chagi" dengan lembut yeoja itu membelai pipi namja yang diketahui adalah anaknya itu.

"Sudah sebulan berlalu dan kau masih saja seperti ini. Kau membuat eomma sedih chagi" lanjut yeoja itu.

_**"Tolonglah uisanim... Demi dia"**_

_**"Tidak bisa heechul-ssi!"**_

_**"Saya mohon lakukanlah demi dia.."**_

_**"Maaf kami tidak bisa. Kami akan tetap melakukannya sesuai dengan prosedur rumah sakit! "**_

"Eomma.. Heenim nappeun. Aku membencinya eomma" dengan suara bergetar namja itu.. Kim Jung Soo.. Akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Jung Soo.." gumam sang eomma miris.

"Dia berjanji bahwa dia akan terus bersamaku, tapi sekarang lihatlah.. Dia meninggalkanku.."

"Jung Soo.. Heechul melakukan ini karena dia menyayangimu."

"Menyayangiku ? Lalu kenapa dia pergi ?" Jung Soo pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap kedalam manik hitam sang eomma, menuntut sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu. Tapi sang eomma yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk, melihat itu Jung Soo pun menghela napas.

"Saat ulang tahun kami yang ke 6 tahun, saat itu salju turun. Aku dan dia bermain salju didepan rumah, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa sesak dan Heenim mengetahui itu. Dengan cepat dia berlari kearahku dan menggenggam tanganku" cerita Jung Soo pada sang eomma, air mata pun semakin deras turun membasahi pipi pucatnya.

_**"Jung Soo.. Gwenchanayo ?"**_

_**"Ne gwenchana, hanya sedikit sesak"**_

_**"Kau harus bertahan ne. Nanti saat aku sudah besar, aku akan menjadi dokter dan aku akan menyembuhkanmu"**_

_**"Ne gumawo dokter Kim Heechul"**_

"Saat itu dia berkata akan menjadi dokter dan menyembuhkanku bukan menjadi pendonor dan menyelamatkanku. Seandainya saat itu aku tahu akan seperti ini, maka saat itu aku akan memilih untuk tidak bertahan" ucap Jung Soo. Kembali ditatapnya figura yang sejak tadi berada dalam dekapannya. Sedangkan sang eomma yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan cerita Jung Soo, kini telah ikut menumpahkan liquid beningnya. Dengan lembut sang eomma merengkuh tubuh rapuh anaknya-Kim Jung Soo.

"Chagi.. Heechul berkorban agar kau tetap hidup, dia berkorban agar kau bebas dari penyakit yang terus mengurungmu dengan rasa sakit. Dia sangat menyayangimu Jung Soo" ucap eomma sambil mengelus kepala Jung Soo dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kalau Heenim menyayangiku, lalu kenapa dia mengingkari janjinya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Heenim nappeun eomma" ucap Jung Soo.

Sang eomma pun menghela napas, berusaha mengerti perasaan anaknya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Jung Soo yang terluka disini tapi sang eomma pun terluka, namun sekarang hanya Jung Soo yang dimilikinya, sebagai seorang eomma dia harus tetap mengulas senyum dan bertahan untuk Jung Soo.

"Jung Soo.. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya Heechul telah menepati janjinya dan dia tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, justru sekarang dia berada sangat dekat denganmu" Jung Soo yang mendengar penuturan sang eomma pun, dengan cepat melepas pelukannya.

"Maksud eomma ? Sekarang yang berada sangat dekat denganku hanya eomma, sedangkan heenim berada sangat jauh." ucap Jung Soo setengah bebisik. Sekali lagi, butiran bening itu kembali menetes.

Sesak..

Kerinduan pada saudara kembarnya membuat Jung Soo benar-benar merasa sesak, belum lagi kenangan saat Heechul masih bersamanya yang terus berputar-putar dikepalanya, membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut.

_**"Heenim.. Peluk.."**_

_**"Aigoo.. Kau ini sangat manja. Walaupun umur kita hanya berbeda 5 menit tapi kau tetap hyung ku"**_

_**"Aku tidak peduli ! Pokoknya peluk !"**_

_**"Ck ! Arraseo. Dasar anak manja"**_

_**"Kau hangat Heenim. Aku suka"**_

_**"Jinjja? Kalau begitu, kau boleh memelukku kapan pun kau mau"**_

_**"Bolehkah? Yeeeyy.. Saranghaeyo Heenim"**_

_**"Ne, nado saranghae Jung Soo"**_

"Jung Soo.." eomma pun meraih tangan Jung Soo dan meletakkan tangan itu didada Jung Soo.

"Apa yang kau rasakan chagi ?" tanya sang eomma dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Hangat" ucap Jung Soo pelan saat telapak tangannya merasakan detakan didadanya.

"Dia telah menepati janjinya chagi. Walaupun tidak bisa berada tepat disampingmu, namun dia akan terus hidup dalam dirimu. Detakannya akan terus mengiringi langkahmu. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa dia telah meninggalkanmu, karena sesungguhnya dia berada sangat dekat denganmu. Dia telah menempati tempat terpenting dalam hidupmu." ucap eomma dengan lembut.

"Heenim.. Heenim.." Jung Soo pun tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya, bahkan liquid bening itu telah membentuk anak sungai dipipi mulusnya untuk kesekian kalinya

Lagi...

Ruangan putih ini kembali dipenuhi oleh isakan seorang Kim Jung Soo. Mendengar suara isakan Jung Soo yang semakin menjadi, membuat hati yeoja yang hampir berumur 40 tahun ini terenyuh. Direngkuhnya tubuh sang anak, mencoba memberi ketenangan dalam dekapan itu. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya, sudah sebulan ini setelah Heechul meninggalkan mereka dan mendonorkan jantungnya untuk menyelamatkan Jung Soo, Jung Soo selalu mengurung dirinya dikamar. Sang eomma selalu berusaha untuk membujuk Jung Soo, tapi yang didapatkannya hanya tangis dan air mata Jung Soo.

_**"Ada apa ini dokter, ada apa dengan anak saya"**_

_**"Entah ini merupakan kabar gembira atau berduka. Heechul mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang keadaannya sangat parah. Dia akan mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Jung Soo."**_

_**"MWO ? jangan bercanda. Dimana Heechul ? Dimana anakku ? Aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku"**_

_**"Dia berada diruang UGD. Temuilah dulu dia, kami akan segera membawanya keruang operasi."**_

_**"Heechul apa yang kau lakukan ini chagi?"**_

_**"Eomma.. Chukkae.. Jung Soo akan segera sembuh. Dengan jantungku ini Jung Soo akan menjalani hari-harinya dengan bebas."**_

_**"Eomma memang sangat menginginkan Jung Soo sembuh, tapi tidak dengan cara mengorbankanmu seperti ini."**_

_**"Tidak ada cara lain eomma. Salah satunya harus hidup, dan orang itu adalah dia."**_

_**"Apa yang akan eomma katakan padanya ketika dia sadar nanti. Dia pasti akan sangat terpukul."**_

_**"Katakan padanya bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan bilang padanya jangan menangis karena itu akan membuatku sangat sakit. Gumawo eomma karena eomma telah memberikan saudara kembar seperti Jung Soo untukku. Dan mianhae aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu tapi eomma tetap bisa melihat diriku dalam diri Jung Soo"**_

_**"Mianhae nyonya tapi kita harus segera melakukan operasi, jika terlambat mungkin kita akan kehilangan kedua-duanya."**_

_**"Eomma.. Saranghae..."**_

_**"Nado chagia.. Nado saranghae.."**_

"Eomma.. Heenim.. Appa..mianhae jeongmal mianhae" ucap Jung Soo disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Jung Soo, eomma mohon berhentilah menangis. Heechul pasti sangat marah pada eomma karena telah membuatmu menangis seperti ini"

"Ania.. Justru Heenim akan sangat marah padaku karena telah menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya. Jeongmal mianhae.. Hiks.. Sekarang aku sadar eomma, aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Heenim dan appa telah bahagia disurga dan sebulan ini aku telah membuat Heenim, appa dan eomma menjadi sangat sedih. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.."

"Jung Soo, kau telah kembali chagi. Kau telah kembali.." ucap eomma dengan isakan bahagianya. Dieratkannya dekapannya, mencoba memberitahu Jung Soo bahwa saat dia sangat bahagia.

Sekarang ruangan putih ini kembali menjadi saksi bisu dari kenangan seorang Kim Jung Soo. Namun sekarang bukan lagi kenangan kesakitan dan tangisan yang menyayat hati melainkan sebuah kebahagian dengan tangisan haru yang mengiringi kebahagiaan itu.

Tanpa Jung Soo dan sang eomma sadari, sedari tadi ada 2 orang namja mengenakan pakaian serba putih yang bercahaya tengah menatap mereka dengan bahagia, senyum merekah dibibir keduanya.

"Jung Soo, sekarang kau telah kembali menemukan semangat hidupmu dan sekarang appa ingin kau menjaga eomma mu itu. Appa tahu kau pasti bisa. Dan istriku aku harap kau dan Jung Soo bisa hidup bahagia sama seperti aku dan Heechul yang telah hidup bahagia disini. Appa sangat menyayangi kalian" -Appa-

"Jung Soo, gumawo karena sekarang kau telah kembali menjadi Jung Soo yang seperti dulu. Jangan pernah menangis lagi ne, karena itu membuatku sangat sakit. Kau tahu kan bahwa aku sangat membenci air matamu. Kau dan eomma harus selalu bahagia dan tetaplah tersenyum, karena senyum kalian akan membuat aku dan juga appa disini ikut bahagia. Saranghae Jung Soo.. Saranghae eomma.." -Kim Heechul-

"Tuhan.. Terima kasih karena hari ini kau telah memberi kebahagiaan ini pada keluargaku. Kesedihan yang sebulan ini telah bersarang diraut wajah Jung Soo telah lenyap dan tergantikan oleh raut kebahagiaan. Senyum yang dulu sempat memudar kini kembali merekah. Heechul gumawo karena kau telah membebaskan Jung Soo dari penyakit itu. Eomma bangga padamu. Kau dan Jung Soo adalah anugrah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untuk eomma. Suamiku, kau juga bahagialah disana bersama anak kita Heechul. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua." -Eomma-

"Heenim mianhae karena aku telah menyia-nyiakan pengorbananmu, bahkan sempat terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk mengakhiri hidupku dan menyusulmu. Aku benar-benar sangat kalut saat itu, yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya bagaimana cara agar aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, apa yang dikatakan eomma benar. Kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku karena kau telah hidup dalam diriku. Gumawo karena kau telah menepati janjimu. Appa mianhae karena aku telah membuat eomma sedih dan juga menangis. Pasti appa sangat kecewa padaku. Tapi sekarang aku janji appa, aku akan selalu menjaga eomma dan aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya menangis lagi. Ini adalah janjiku. Eomma gumawo karena kau telah membuatku sadar bahwa selama ini aku salah. Dan mianhae karena aku telah membuatmu repot dan juga sedih. Sama seperti janji yang telah aku ucapkan pada appa, aku akan selalu membuat eomma selalu tersenyum dan bahagia. Appa dengarlah, bukan hanya Heenim yang bisa menepati janjinya tapi aku juga bisa, jadi kau juga harus bangga padaku ne. Heenim juga, kau harus membuat appa bahagia disana. Aku menyayangi kalian semua.. Saranghaeyo.." -Kim Jung Soo-

***FIN***


End file.
